Primeira vez
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: - Ah! Vai Syo, você sabe o quanto eu amo você! – E abraçando apertado o menor, Shinomiya apenas sorria feliz. Não se importava com os rompantes constantes de raiva de Syo. Ele era o seu pequeno e fofo loirinho!


Gincana 6 anos do Fórum Need for Fic, Fanfics com temas e itens I, Tema: [Renovação] - Tarefa: AMOR NO CINEMA  
 _ **Postada originalmente em 28 de junho de 2015**_

 **Subtema:** Primeira vez

 **Palavras usadas:** Sopapo, Afresco, Cara de mamão

 **Itens utilizados:** 1- Palavras de afirmação e Contato Físico

 **Beta:** Fê_nix, sua linda, muito obrigado de novo!

 _ **Dedico essa fic pra Fê, pois assim como eu, ela ama esses dois geminianos! Docinho, ai está o que eu havia te prometido um tempo atrás. Espero que goste!**_

 **oOoOoOo**

Viajar o mundo levando as músicas lindas que o grupo Starish compunha juntamente com Nanami Haruka, não era novidade. Os agora sete homens, desde muito cedo, haviam entendido que a vida para eles era uma constante de acertos, erros e muita aceitação e respeito. Eram um grupo forte e unido perto de muitos que não aguentavam as pressões que o estrelato impõe.

Com shows para todos os cantos, aparições em programas, compromissos diversos, a agenda dos rapazes vivia lotada, e quase sempre uma folga longe de tudo e todos era aguardada com ansiedade.

Viver no meio artístico, por muitas vezes o risco de ter sua privacidade invadida pelos tablóides sensacionalistas e paparazis é constante, e podiam se tornar impiedosos. E várias foram às vezes, nos sete anos de carreira bem sucedida, que Syo, Natsuki, Tokiya, Hirijikawa, Otoya, Ren e Cecil haviam passado por agruras e invenções sem fundamentos. Até mesmo o próprio Saotome com as inovações para promovê-los, por vezes os deixavam em situações complicadas e estranhas, mas como ele mesmo dizia: aquilo era visando o crescimento profissional de todos. Ou mesmo para ajudar a esconder a verdade dos muitos fãs, que noventa e nove por cento eram mulheres, sobre as escolhas e namoros dos jovens.

Estressante é uma palavra muito usada por todos eles. Estavam estressados e muito cansados devido ao final de uma maratona de shows para promoção do novo CD do grupo. Assim que fora anunciado um pequeno recesso, todos os integrantes debandaram, seguindo para o seu canto de sossego.

Morando juntos há quase três anos, Syo e Natsuki ainda não haviam decidido o que fazer naquele curto, mas aguardado, tempo de parada. Com vários prospectos de viagens no colo, o loiro mais velho ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz retilíneo e suspirou languidamente, o que fez com que olhos muito azuis recaíssem sobre si com grande interesse.

\- O que aconteceu, Natsuki? – Perguntou Syo. Ele tinha o olhar desconfiado, um leve sorriso nos lábios. Fazia algum tempo que estava observando o namorado as voltas com os folders de várias agências de viagem.

\- Não sei se viajarmos para Istambul, ou mesmo Timbuquitube, é melhor! – Sorriu divertido e com o olhar abobalhado. – Acho que não seria muito relaxante, não é?

Revirando os olhos, Syo balançou a cabeça negativamente. Definitivamente, o outro não tomava jeito. Natsuki Shinomiya nunca iria mudar.

\- O que foi, Syo? – perguntou ao jogar os papéis sobre a mesinha de centro. Levantando rapidamente, se jogou ao lado do mais novo no sofá maior o abraçando. – Vai, não me olha assim! – Pediu ao sorrir e com um brilho divertido a iluminar-lhe os olhos.

\- Não foi nada, Na-chan! – respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se afastar o abraço apertado. Dando um sopapo no bíceps de Natsuki, Syo finalmente conseguiu libertar-se dos braços fortes que o envolviam quase o sufocando.

\- Syo-chan... – murmurou Shinomiya, mirando-o com um sorriso bobo, apaixonado.

\- Não, não me olhe com essa cara de mamão! – tentou impor um tom mais sério a voz e ao jeito de mirá-lo, mas começou a rir incontrolavelmente. – Não! Cóc... – pego de surpresa com Natsuki a lhe fazer cócegas, Syo se contorcia no sofá mal conseguindo formular as palavras.

\- Isso! Assim! – Natsuki continuava a deslizar os dedos pelos pontos que sabia que fariam o namorado rir.

Syo tentava inutilmente se soltar, mesmo que tivesse crescido um pouco mais, sua força era sobrepujada pela do namorado. Sem alternativas, e aproveitando que o mais alto havia baixado um pouco mais o corpo, o menor ergueu um pouco o tronco e aproximando os lábios do ombro direito de Natsuki, mordeu-o com gosto.

\- Auuu... – Shinomiya sustentou-lhe o olhar. Os olhos verdes brilhando feito duas pedras preciosas. – Syo...

Tossindo, pois ele havia engasgado, Kurusu puxou com dificuldade o ar para os pulmões. Na realidade estava quase ficando sem ar, e vira na dentada sua única chance de conseguir fazer com que o outro cantor parasse com as cócegas.

\- Natsuki! Eu quase...

\- Ah! Vai Syo, você sabe o quanto eu amo você! – E abraçando apertado o menor, Shinomiya apenas sorria feliz. Não se importava com os rompantes constantes de raiva de Syo. Ele era o seu pequeno e fofo loirinho!

\- Não! – empurrando o outro para longe, Syo livrou-se do abraço mais uma vez. – Quantas vezes vamos ter de recomeçar a conversar? Natsuki, eu o amo também, mas por vezes eu acredito que você não sabe a força que tem! Um dia pode me matar sufocado!

\- Nunca! – a resposta fora rápida. Shinomiya não gostava de pensar em fatalidades, mas sabia que Syo tinha razão. Ele precisava se policiar mais, mas aquilo era dele. Ser espontâneo e sempre bem humorado já era de sua índole. Baixando um pouco os olhos, mirou as mãos de ambos. Não sabia dizer quando é que havia segurado as de Syo entre as dele. – Me desculpe, Syo-chan! Vou fazer algo pra nós comermos! – e sem esperar, saiu deixando o namorado para trás, fingindo não ouvir os protestos de que não precisava cozinhar nada.

 _"Até mesmo na cozinha eu não consigo agradar!"_ – pensou um tanto chateado, mas Natsuki não iria se deixar abater.

Colocando as coisas sobre a mesa de tampo de mármore, achou perdido um prospecto de viagem. Mordiscando os lábios, leu atentamente o folder. Estava na hora de mostrar ao pequeno valente que ele podia fazer as coisas sem cometer os mesmo erros.

Suspirando, e sem se dar por vencido, Shinomiya pegou o caderno de receitas, que havia ganhado do namorado quando haviam feito um ano de namoro, e folheou até encontrar o que queria.

\- Eu vou mostrar que posso me reinventar, meu amor! – murmurou para si mesmo. – Vou mostrar que posso me reinventar sem perder a essência que você tanto gosta em mim.

 **oOo**

Na sala, Syo não conseguia conter sua curiosidade. Havia se controlado por várias vezes para não ir espiar o que o mais alto estava fazendo na cozinha. Pegara um livro qualquer apenas para tentar passar o tempo, mas não havia conseguido passar do prefácio. Quando finalmente avistou o namorado voltar com um refratário de tampa hermética, engoliu a seco.

\- Veja o que eu trouxe para você! – Natsuki sentou-se ao lado do menor. Pegando um biscoito de chocolate enfiou na boca do loirinho, pois sabia que por livre e espontânea vontade ele não iria se servir. Esperando até o veredito, puxou do bolso traseiro do jeans o folder com imagens da Itália.

Quase engasgando, Syo sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem. Engolindo com dificuldade, esperou sentir um gosto amargo, ou mesmo de algum ingrediente que não fazia parte da receita original, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao apenas sentir o gosto característico do chocolate?

 _"Impossível!"_ – pensou ao mirá-lo nos olhos.

\- Gostou? – Shinomiya perguntou um tanto encabulado. – Eu segui a receita!

\- Na-chan... eu... eu... – Syo estava sem palavras. E antes que conseguisse formular uma sentença, voltou os olhos curiosos para o prospecto da viagem a Itália. – Você...

\- Sim! – respondeu sem deixá-lo terminar de falar. – Vamos para a Itália! Vamos conhecer Roma, ver os afrescos da Capela Sistina!

Syo se sentiu afortunado. Nunca, desde que conhecera o namorado, iria imaginar que ele, com seu jeito atrapalhado, iria querer fazer tudo aquilo. Melhorar... não apenas para agradá-lo, mas também para si próprio.

\- Na-chan, é a primeira vez que eu não sei o que lhe dizer. – as bochechas levemente afogueadas.

\- Então, não diga nada. – Natsuki aproximou-se do mais baixo e o abraçou gentilmente. Não havia necessidade de palavras. Ações, atos... Gentilmente, o mais velho foi empurrando o outro para que este deitasse no sofá. As mãos explorando os corpos. Arfares, beijos e mordidas.

\- Eu queria ir ao cinema com você. Não esconder o que somos um para o outro. Ficar na sala escurinha vendo um filme qualquer. – Syo murmurava próximo ao ouvido de Natsuki, a voz falhando vez ou outra e sendo abafada ou cortada pelos gemidos baixos.

\- Pra que ir ao cinema se podemos ficar aqui, em nossa casa... em nossa cama! – mordiscando o lábio inferior de Kurusu, Shinomiya sustentou-lhe o olhar. – Podemos ir ao cinema italiano, o que me diz? – e ao vê-lo concordar com um aceno de cabeça, selou-lhe os lábios com um beijo exigente. – Cama?

\- Cama... – ronronou Syo. Passando os braços pelo pescoço do mais alto, deixou que esse o içasse e o carregasse até o quarto do casal.

Ninguém disse que a vida deveria ser fácil, mas ambos sabiam que para tudo existia um jeito. Eles se amavam, e idas ao cinema, ou mesmo viagens poderiam seguir no seu curso natural. Importava que estavam juntos.

Jogando o mais novo sobre a cama de casal, Shinomiya lançou o chapéu do namorado longe. Rindo divertido, deitou-se ao lado dele deslizando as mãos, subindo a camisa rosada que o namorado usava.

\- Eu te quero! – murmurou colando os lábios próximo ao ouvido do loirinho.

Lambendo os lábios em um convite mudo, Syo o puxou para si iniciando um beijo exigente.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Momento Coelha Aquariana no divã:**

*Coelha enroladinha nos cobertores, aproveitando a inspiração que resolveu dar as caras pela madrugada. Um espirro... mais outro...*

Incrível, eu acho que estão novamente falando de mim! Será que é a Fê? oO' *mas percebe não ser ela, pois uma unha vermelha enorme surge bem a frente de seu rosto* Bonita! Vai querer que pinte, lixe e tire a cutícula?

 **Kardia:** Não... Engraçadinha! Eu creio que você já se ofereceu para ser minha manicure certa vez! Humph *estreitando os olhos* Quem são esses dois moleques mal saídos das fraldas? Agora até com molecotes você começou a escrever?

Ai Kardia... *revirando os olhos* primeiro o Bunny e agora você... daqui a pouco todos os casais que shippo vão aparecer por aqui! Tenha dó de mim!

 **Kardia:** Não, eu não vou ter... pois já ouvi você conversando com essa Fê, e sei que tem ideias mirabolantes de escrever com um tal de Mika não sei o que de Owari não sei o que... e até de Binan? Ficou maluca? Perdeu o juízo?

Não, meu bem! *cruzando os braços* você foi quem perdeu o juízo! Raspa fora ou eu vou fazer greve de escrever com você e Dégel pro resto da gincana!

 **Kardia:** Mas é muito abusada... como gosta de fazer chantagem... humph já não se respeitam mais os cavaleiros de ouro como antigamente... humph

Vazaaaa! Humph... Primeiro um coelho, agora um escorpião! Tenha santa paciência! Err... *arrastando a patinha no chão* Bem, agradeço quem aqui chegou, se gostou deixe um comentário pra nós! Não dói, e vai deixar uma ficwriter muito feliz!

Até meu próximo surto!  
 **Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
